Blaine's On Kurt's Street and 16 Going on 17
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Two songs  in drabble form  that I want Ryan Murphy to make reality. Blaine's on Kurt's street, and he's so happy, he sings about it, and Kurt reminds Blaine that he's sixteen going on seventeen.


Two little drabbles I want Ryan Murphy to make reality. Mostly they're songs.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine walked out of the Hummel-Hudson's driveway, looking back on Kurt's head. A tune popped into his head and he sang softly,<p>

_"I have often walked down this street before_  
><em>But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before..."<em>

He turned back to look again at Kurt's house, noting that the window in Kurt's room was lit. The glow of the light, though the room was unseen, made him smile.

_"All at once am I_  
><em>Several stories high<em>  
><em>Knowing I'm on the street where you live..."<em>

He kicked a pebble. He really was used to walking home. He turned around again to look the yard. It was beautiful. Blaine almost wanted to walk back to Kurt's house, but it was late.

"_Are there lilac trees in the heart of town? _  
><em>Can you hear a lark in any other part of town? <em>  
><em>Does enchantment pour <em>  
><em>Out of ev'ry door? <em>  
><em>No, it's just on the street where you live!"<em>

He stood on a bench on the sidewalk, belting out his feelings.

_"And oh! The towering feeling _  
><em>Just to know somehow you are near<em>  
><em>The overpowering feeling <em>  
><em>That any second you may suddenly appear!"<em>

Blaine grinned and hopped down. He looked at the people in cars passing by, giving him strange looks. Couples on the front porch glared at him.

_"People stop and stare_  
><em>They don't bother me<em>  
><em>For there's no where else on earth that I would rather be<em>  
><em>Let the time go by, I won't care if I <em>  
><em>Can be here on the street where you live!"<em>

He eventually reached where he was meeting Mike, who would come pick him up. He waited patiently, and Mike's car pulled up, leaving Blaine grinning. He hopped into the passenger side, and Mike noted the silly grin on his face.

"What's up with you?" Mike asked, grinning.

Blaine shrugged and sang to himself, looking back on Kurt's street,

_"People stop and stare_  
><em>They don't bother me<em>  
><em>For there's no where else on earth that I would rather be<em>  
><em>Let the time go by, I won't care if I <em>  
><em>Can be here on the street where you live!"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the auditorium, confused as to why Kurt asked him to meet him there. Then again, graduation was in a few weeks, so he would take any opportunity he could to spend with his amazing boyfriend. On the stage, he could see Kurt leaning casually against the piano, wearing a large and sly grin.<p>

"Hey, Kurt! Why'd you ask me to meet you in here?" He asked, a dapper grin on his face.

Kurt raised his eyebrows coyly, then laughed and said, "Well, since I'm going off to New York so soon..." He looked down. "I wanted to make sure we had one last duet before I went off."

Blaine grinned. "Awesome. What are we singing?"

Kurt turned on a stereo, where the opening chords of a familiar song filled the empty space.

_"You wait, little boy, on an empty stage_  
><em>For fate to turn the light on<em>  
><em>Your life, little boy, is an empty page<em>  
><em>That men will want to write on..."<em>

Blaine grinned and joined Kurt onstage, singing, _"To write on..."_

Kurt smiled coyly before dancing around Blaine, singing,

_"You are sixteen going on seventeen_  
><em>Baby, it's time to think<em>  
><em>Better beware, be canny and careful<em>  
><em>Baby, you're on the brink..."<em>

Blaine grinned as Kurt took his hand.

"_You are sixteen going on seventeen_  
><em>Fellows will fall in line<em>  
><em>Eager young lads and rogues and cads<em>  
><em>Will offer you food and wine..."<em>

Kurt looked down on Blaine, batting his long eyelashes. Blaine had to admit Kurt was pretty convincing.

_"Totally unprepared are you_  
><em>To face a world of men<em>  
><em>Timid and shy and scared are you<em>  
><em>Of things beyond your kin..."<em>

Kurt stood up straight and belted,

_"You need someone older an wiser_  
><em>Telling you what to do<em>  
><em>I am seventeen going on eighteen<em>  
><em>I'll take care of you!"<em>

He grabbed Blaine's hands and the two spun around. Blaine then sang out,

_"I am sixteen going on seventeen_  
><em>I know that I'm naive<em>  
><em>Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet<em>  
><em>And willingly I believe..."<em>

Blaine grinned and winked.

_"I am sixteen going on seventeen_  
><em>Innocent as a rose<em>  
><em>Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies<em>  
><em>What do I know of thos?"<em>

Kurt almost began laughing, but then Blaine began to sing again.

_"Totally unprepared am I_  
><em>To face a world of men<em>  
><em>Timid and shy and scared am I<em>  
><em>Of things beyond my kin..."<em>

Blaine stood on tthe piano bench, so he was taller than Kurt.

_"I need someone older and wiser_  
><em>Telling me what to do<em>  
><em>You are seventeen going on eighteen<em>  
><em>I'll depend on you!"<em>

He then jumped into Kurt's arms cheesily, and as the music continued, the two danced. At the end of the song, the two collapsed onto the piano bench.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah?" Kurt answered. "What's wrong?"

"If you're worried about me falling for some other guy while you're in New York," Blaine gulped. "I can promise you that I'll never, ever find someone as amazing as you. I'm never saying goodbye to you." He pulled Kurt in a for a tight hug.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you," Kurt echoed.

* * *

><p>Blaine's song: On The Street Where You Live, My Fair Lady<br>Klaine's song: Sixteen Going On Seventeen, Sound of Music


End file.
